Ice
by sarathesmall
Summary: With a heat wave in Republic City, Korra and Mako are desperate to find a way to cool down while Bolin and Asami are out. But it doesn't take long for the ice to start melting between them too. MAKORRA and hinted at Bolinsami. M for getting it on, on a table. Post Book 1/one-shot/as canon as fics can get.


**Pairing:** Makorra, some would argue Bolin/Asami is implied too (if you squint)

**Word count:** 937

**Rating:** I'd give it a solid M-, for Makorra getting it on, on a table. Not the most explicit stuff, but better safe than sorry.

**Cliché Summary:** With a heat wave in Republic City, Korra and Mako are desperate to find a way to cool down while Bolin and Asami are out. But it doesn't take long for the ice to start melting between them too.

Post Book 1/one-shot/ as canon as fics can get.

* * *

"It's too damn hot!" Korra groaned for what could have been the 17th time.  
"Where's Bo'?" Mako asked from where he sat across the couch from her in between blasts of air from his girlfriend. Republic City was going through a heat wave, and not even the Avatar was exempt from its wrath.  
"He said he was going to come back with ice cream after he picked up Asami. An hour ago."  
Mako got his turn to groan as he allowed himself to slip off the couch and unto the floor, he peeled off his tank. She almost had a mind to do similarly, but she was already down to a pair of shorts and a light tank herself. Korra couldn't help laugh at the sight of him. He sprawled on the floor, shirtless, his hair mussed due to sweat and her airbending attempts at cooling them off. At least there's one good thing out of this heat wave, she thought.  
Mako peered up at her, "What're you smiling at?" he asked, not helping a grin as well.  
"Oh nothing. But wait here, I have an idea." she said, leaping off the couch and running into the joint kitchen of Mako and Bolin's loft. Mako could hear her crashing around, the sound of pots and plates being pushed aside, cabinets being flung open, and the faucet being turned on full.  
Korra pulled out a large mixing bowl they never got around to returning to Pema and set to fill it to the brim.  
Mako called from the living room, "All the water is scalding, there's no point."  
"Just wait for it!" she said over her shoulder. She turned her wrist inward and clenched her hand into a fist, freezing the water. She then crushed it by opening and closing her fist a few more times.  
Mako's eyes widened at the sight of the ice chips as Korra walked back into the living room.  
"Did I ever tell you how I loved that you're a waterbender?" he confessed, reaching for the mixing bowl. She pulled the ice away from him and popped one into her mouth instead.  
"Bendth your own ithe," she said with a cheek full.  
"C'mon, that's hardly fair!" he said as he made another attempt for the bowl, but she danced away from his reach.  
Korra teased him as she ran back into the kitchen, "My ice!"  
"Just give me a few!"  
Mako chased after, cornering her as she retreated against the table with nowhere to run, still clutching the bowl tightly. Mako wrapped one arm around her waist and another slid along Korra's thigh as he lifted her up unto the table. He disregarded her blush and held her wrist in one hand as she pushed the ice out of his reach. She stuck out her tongue, a devilish gleam in her eyes, with a piece of ice on the end.  
At this point, Mako was going to take what he could get. He tilted his head and caught her by surprise, pressing his mouth against hers and stealing the ice chip from her. "Mine now"

Korra grinned. She let go of the mixing bowl and locked hands with him, locking a leg behind his own at the same time before rolling them both on the table until she happened to be on top.

"Is that so?" She arched her back and bent over him, reaching out for another ice chip."Then take it," and with that hovered above him, the ice held between her teeth.

Mako loosened the grip she had on his hand and slipped it into the familiar hold that was at the nape of her neck. He kissed her again, the chill of the ice on her lips moving against his were like shocks of electricity. Their kissing became more fervent, almost desperate, as the ice grew smaller and began trickling down the side of their mouths.  
Mako slipped another piece of the crushed ice after the second and waited for Korra to bend down and claim it. Her tongue traced his lower lip before pushing past it and entering. Their piece of ice passed between them until there was naught left but gasps and swollen, chilled lips. Korra didn't remember losing her tank top, but was soon grateful as some ice slipped from between her fingers. It slid down her chest, a small trail glistening on her skin. "Oops."

Mako turned them over on the kitchen table, placing her beneath him. He leaned down, holding himself over her with arms on either side, and sucked at her collarbone. Korra gasped at the contact. His mouth moved lower, his tongue tracing the trail the ice had made, now pooling between her breasts. Her breath hitched and she moaned faintly,

Mako only stopped to reach for the mixing bowl, once more taking an ice chip and holding it between his teeth. He grazed her neck with it and his hand upward from beneath Korra's binding, fondling her. As he thumbed at a pert bud, Korra's own hands traveled to his firm abdomen, pressing against him before inching past his waistband, daring to push them lower.

The door of the apartment burst open, with Bolin and Asami rushing through in an attempt to escape the heat.

"You guys would _not even_ believe how long it took us to—" Bolin froze mid-sentence when turning to find his brother and the Avatar getting it on in their joint kitchen. Asami put a hand to her mouth in a poor attempt to suppress a snort, while Bolin just gaped.

"H-how could you? _THAT'S MY EATING TABLE!_"

* * *

You know what's nice? Reviews. For anyone following my two other stories, I'm sorry but I've decided to make those my "during the school year fics", I've only been able to do drabbles lately and nothing serious. This is a one-shot, but I will post more drabbles seperately for anyone looking to read more. Also, If you wanna read them when they are first updated: follow me on tumblr. My url is "foofinator" before the standard tumblr url.

Thanks for reading, hope you like it!


End file.
